Truth be Told
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: The aftermath of one of Tony's drunken games. Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Wow. My very first Clint/Natasha fic! I have more to write so if this good marks i'll post more! **

* * *

Clint sighed as the rest of the team poured into the living room from the dining room. He had skipped dinner; he didn't have much of an appetite for anything lately. Everybody took their seats. It was just the way it always was. Pepper, Tony, Cap, Nat, Him, Thor, and Bruce in that order in the half circle of couches.

Tony drank a sip of his whiskey, "You know we should play The Game of Truth!"

Everybody laughed.

"NO I'M SERIOUS!" He yelled throwing his hands up, "It builds trust and all that. Plus it's fun." He suggested.

No body felt like arguing with him so they all reluctantly agreed. "Great! I'm starting! Let's go with…" He eyed around the room, "Let's go with Thor first! So Blondie, what's your favorite TV show?"

Thor glanced around the room, Steve shrugged, "Um, The Crocodile Hunter." He answered.

Tony rolled his eyes, "We need tougher questions."

"Okay." Natasha chimed in next to Clint, "Who was your first kiss Tony?"

Everybody starred at the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist as he went white as a sheet.

"Um, Jackie smith, I think…. Um, I was, like, er, 6." He answered best as he could. He was planning a comeback. "What about you Black Widow, who was your last kiss?"

Clint felt Tasha tense up beside him, he moved his arm to where it was brushing hers and she seemed to calm at his touch. He couldn't see her face because she was glaring at Stark but there was anger in her voice when she answered, "Some guy I had to get information from. I don't even remember his name." She shrugged; Clint chuckled because Stark only managed to piss Nat off.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, what about you bird brains?" Tony was drunk and not amused.

"What about me?" Barton asked smoothly.

"Who was your last kiss?" Stark slurred.

Clint rolled his eyes. He felt no desire to tell them who his last kiss was because it wasn't their business and he had never wanted to play the game in the first place. "I don't remember." He lied calmly.

Stark was just drunk enough where he didn't believe him, "Liar, you may be a good shot but you need some work with your lying. Who was it?" Stark prodded.

Clint felt like leaving the room but that was unfair to everyone else who had to sit through Starks drunken banter.

"Might as well tell us." Reasoned Steve, "It's not like we are going to use it against you and plus Tony isn't going to let up about it."

Clint was uncomfortable, "Do I really have to say?"

Tony nodded.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." He remarked.

"It's my tower." Stark said, he used that excuse for everything.

"Fine, my last kiss was Agent Natasha Romanov of S.H.I.E.L.D." The assassin almost yelled, his eyes clamped shut. When he opened them everyone was staring at him with disbelief. He hated being the center of attention, he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself off of the couch next to Natasha and walked up to his bedroom.

He closed and locked the door behind him before shredding his shirt and falling into the bed. He laid on his back for a while, shutting out the rest of the world. There was a knock at the door at some point but he ignored it. It took a while but eventually Clint managed to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note :****Okay, my inbox has never received so many alerts from you guys! I believe i promised you guys another chapter for good reviews. Also, thanks to my friend Sebastian for the helicopter idea.**

* * *

_The helicopter shook violently as lightning light up the sky ahead of him. Clint tightly clasped Natasha's limp hand. Whoever hit her hit her hard. He didn't know how long she had been blacked out before he had gone to find her. A simple 'Find and retrieve' mission had gone so wrong._

_ He gently stroked her cheek; she still showed no sign of waking up. He felt weird; something had gone wrong in his stomach. Hawkeye had never felt more worried in his life. He was glad the back of the copter was only big enough for him and Natasha. Surely the pilots couldn't hear him._

_ "Nat… Natasha. This is all wrong. I should have been there for you. I could have stopped this." A tear fell from his face as he looked at his unconscious partner. Clint knew that's what they were, partners. He wanted more though. He would never admit it. To her, to himself, to anyone, but he was in love with Natasha Romanov. The kill he had been sent to kill had turned into something so much more than another target. _

_ He felt a loose grip tighten around his fingers and Natasha's eyes opened. "Wher- ow my head." She complained he speech slow and he gaze dazed. _

_ "Oh god, you're all right." Clint sighed quickly whipping the tears from his face._

_ "Of course I am. Are you?" His partner asked, always so much more concerned about others._

_ "I am now." He said his voice croaking as he struggled to hold back tears. _

_ The helicopter shook again, "Clint what's wrong?" Tasha asked again. _

_ He couldn't stop the tears anymore; he squeezed her hand and shook his head. "I'm okay now. I swear." He gazed softly down on her face and wiped his face. He had to be strong for her. She was confused but she probably had lost a lot of blood as well. They doctors said she would be okay and he could tell that now. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips to hers, "Go back to bed." He whispered softly and she closed her eyes. Then another big round of thunder struck._

Clint sat straight up in bed, the thunder in his dreams bringing him crashing back to reality. Sunlight was barely peeking through the window; he rubbed his eyes and glanced at his bedside clock. 6:23 in the morning. He figured that gave him five maybe six hours of sleep. He crawled out of bed and took a shower and then laid back down on his bed. He didn't want to face the group, well, Natasha. He was pretty sure she didn't even remember the kiss. She had lost a lot of blood and was barely awake. Even if she had remember she hadn't said anything about it. It had been almost nine months since they had worked plenty of missions together since then. Nothing had changed; Natasha still seemed focus on the case at hand and only the case.

Clint sighed and got out of bed. Again. He exited the room and went down to the kitchen where Pepper was sitting alone at the counter reading the paper.

"Hey." He grunted his voice still filled with sleep.

"Good morning." Pepper smiled, looking up from her paper.

Clint rummaged through the cabinets looking for something small to eat. He found a box of 8granola bars and pulled one out. He ripped open the plastic and turned around, seeing Peppers eyes returning quickly to her paper. "What?" He asked leaning against the counter, taking a bite of the breakfast bar.

Pepper shook her head, "Nothing." She answered behind the paper. That's one thing Clint liked about Pepper Pots, her boyfriend may be a complete jerk but at least she had the respect to stay out of his business.

The assassin finished quickly and went back up to his room before anyone else saw him. Barton didn't know exactly what he was avoiding but he didn't want to face it yet. He wandered aimlessly around the tower for a long time in till he made his way onto the roof. The cool October air helped clear his mind. Hawkeye sat down dangling his feet off the edge of the skyscraper were he stayed perched for hours. Watching the city move beneath him and thinking about that night that everything had gone so wrong.

The sun had begun to set when Clint heard another person open the door to the roof; he turned quickly and was relieved that it was Steve and not Natasha or Tony. Steve joined him on the ledge but said nothing for a long while.

"You can't avoid her forever." The Captain stated.

Clint looked at his feet, "I know." He paused, "What happened, I mean after I left, what did she do?"

"Her face went blank and she left almost right after you did. I saw her later knocking on your door. You have to face her sooner or later." Steve said standing up. Cap toughed his shoulder gently and left. Clint put his head in his hands and sighed before getting up and heading back down to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Wow, i cannot believe the amount of good reviews! You guys are too nice to me. Here's chapter 3 since i finished it almost directly after i posted chapter 2!**

* * *

Clint managed to avoid Natasha for two more days. Within that span Bruce and Thor had come to talk to him and Tony had apologized. Clint didn't hold grudges and forgave Tony quickly, realizing if Tony had the decency to apologize that he had the decency to face Natasha.

That night he ate dinner with the rest of the team. Sitting quietly as he always did, listening to Tony and Steve fight and Thor and Bruce betting on who would win. He mostly moved his food around his plate with his fork, when Pepper started clearing the table she nudged him gently on the shoulder. He smiled at her briefly. Clint stood and looked over at Natasha for the first time in three days; she looked like she hadn't slept as much as normal. He met her eyes before turning and leaving the dining room. He could hear her footsteps following him all the way up to the roof.

He swung open the door and stepped into the cold night air, the skyline brightly lit all around him. He walked over and sat down on the edge and Natasha joined him soon after. For a long time they didn't say anything, both as confused of what to say as the other.

"I thought it was a dream." Natasha confessed quietly.

"What?" Clint asked taken aback.

"The kiss, on the helicopter after the mission in Izmir, I thought I was a dream." His partner explained.

Clint took a deep breath, "It wasn't and I'm sorry." He apologized looking at his boots.

Natasha gently turned his face, "What are you apologizing for Clint?"

"Kissing you like that, while you were hurt and confused. It wasn't right." He said looking into her dark eyes.

A smile flickered on her face, "Do you honestly think that I would have let you kiss me if I didn't want you too?" She accused.

Clint shook his head, "I suppose not."

"Exactly Clint. That's the point." She said, placing her hand over his on the ledge.

Clint looked at their hands, his big and rough, experienced. Hers small and perfectly capable of killing a man twice her size. Her skin was cold against his, "Nat." He whispered softly meeting her gaze again, "What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth." She answered.

The truth, "The truth is Natasha that ever since I was sent to kill you, the moment I lowered you into my cross sights I knew that I could never kill you. I saved your life because I saw something in you that I had never seen in any one else. Fury partnered me with you and we became close, so close. Friends and partners, that's what we were to you and, I was okay with that Natasha, I'm still okay with that but the truth is that I care about you more than anybody and I would do anything for…" and his truth was cut off by Natasha bringing her lips to his. Her lips were soft and sure, the kiss unexpected but long delayed.

Clint pulled away, and looked at Natasha. Her shape and the shadow of her cheekbones, her red hair growing longer. She was beautiful.

"I don't think I have ever heard you say so much at one time." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Are we good?" Clint asked just to make sure.

Natasha nodded and stood, offering a hand to her partner. Clint took it and together they walked back down stairs. Clint walked her to her room and she kissed him on the cheek before disappearing behind her doors. Clint walked to his room where he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and changed into a pair of night pants and a thin white t-shirt that hung loosely to his muscular torso.

He laid in bed and thought about what had just conspired on the roof. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he was sure he would find out soon. "Jarvis." He called.

"Yes, Agent Barton?" Tony's computerized version of a butler asked.

"Play some music. Not too loud though." He requested.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said and soon classic rock was playing softly throughout his room. He didn't expect anything else, it was Tony's tower and of course it would be Tony's music.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Clint said sitting up.

Stark peaked his head into the room, "Is uh, is Agent Romanov in here with you?" He asked looking around nosily.

"No, of course not." Clint answered confused.

"Dammit." Tony whispered under his breath.

"TOLD YOU STARK!" He heard Bruce yell from the hallway, "YOU BETTER HAVE THAT FIVE DOLLARS!"

Tony slipped out the door mumbling angrily under his breath.

Clint laughed and turned off the lamp, soaking the room in darkness. That night he fell asleep with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry this update took a while, i had to have the right motivation and i found it. I hope you guys like it!

Dedication: This chapter goes out to Sebastian because i love her so much and i couldnt live without her.

* * *

The next day Clint didn't see Natasha in the morning. He figured she deserved to sleep in. He didn't see her at lunch or dinner either. He didn't worry; after all they were master assassins and occasionally disappeared for weeks at a time. A week passed and Clint began to worry, it's not often that a mission takes any more than a week, even a solo one. Clint decided to go down to the firing range to blow off some steam. He uncased his bow and quiver, taking a stall and aiming at the target placed a decent ways away. He was surprised when he missed a few shots, his mind somewhere else.

"Hey Clint." A voice sounded behind him.

He jumped a bit and turned around to face Pepper leaning on the wall behind him, "Oh, hey Pepper, I didn't hear you come in." He greeted her placing his bow gently down on the table.

Pepper smiled, "Yeah, I noticed." She stepped a step closer, "I've also noticed that you seem to be somewhere else."

Clint looked down at his shoes briefly, "It's that noticeable huh?"

"Natasha isn't it?" Pepper guessed.

Clint nodded his head, "I'm worried," He almost laughed, "It's ridiculous. She's a trained assassin and I know that she can take care of herself but I still wish I was there just to make sure."

Pepper stepped forward and gave Clint a brief hug, "Natasha's the strongest person I have ever met, not only physically but she is strong willed too. She'll come back just as she left" Pepper whispered into his ear. She let him go and touched his shoulder, "Dinners almost done."

Clint turned back around and collected his gear, returning it to its case and putting it back where it belongs before heading up to eat. After dinner he watched the news peacefully with Bruce and Steve in till Tony came in.

"So, Clint. Are you and Natasha a thing now?" He asked obnoxiously.

Clint rolled his eyes, "It's none of your business Stark."

"Well, I don't see why you need to keep it a secret." Tony mumbled annoyed.

Clint sighed, "I'm a master assassin that works with a secret agency. Keeping secrets it what I'm paid to do." He pointed out.

That shut Tony up and the group went back to watching the news.

"Mr. Stark." Jarvis said, "Agent Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D is calling."

Tony checked his watch, "It's past 11:30 at night. It can wait till the morning."

"No." Clint cut him off, "Put it on speaker phone." He requested, ignoring Tony's glare.

"Stark, is Agent Barton there?" Nick Fury's voice asked.

"I'm right here." Clint answered.

There was a short silence, "Its agent Romanov. She's been quite badly injured."

Clint's heart dropped and it felt like the world stopped turning. He stood up, teetering slightly. The next thing he knew he was in the car with Tony, if there was one thing Clint appreciated about Stark was his ridiculously fast cars and his ability to drive them recklessly. It only took them 12 minutes to reach the S.H.I.E.L.D base just outside of New York but to Clint it felt like an eternity. The Doctors stood outside her door; he could see her through a small window. She looked pale and fragile lying in the small white hospital bed. The site of Natasha, the strongest person he had ever known defenseless almost brought him to his knees.

He tried to open the door before he was stopped by doctors informing him that they weren't allowing people into the room at the moment. He threatened them and they seemed un-phased. He tried to break in and was greeted by two large security agents. He turned and punched the wall behind him and swore loudly as pain went shooting up his muscular arm. Tony approached him.

"Clint." He said putting his hand on the assassins shoulder. Clint jerked away seething. "Barton, calm down." Stark continued talking but Clint stopped listening. He went and stood at the window, looking in on his partner. She looked peaceful in her slumber or medically induced coma. Either way he figured it was the first time she had a deep sleep since Loki's attack. He could only stand there for so long without frustration and claustrophobia over whelmed him. Stark promised to stay at the window while he went for some to get some fresh air.

It didn't take long for Hawkeye to find a passage way to the roof. He stepped out into the pouring rain and the wind whistled past. The cold rain felt good on his skin as he climbed to the highest point on the roof and stood with his arms stretched out embracing the storm. It calmed him, gave him peace as the loud crash of thunder drowned out the rest of the world for a fraction of time. Even though he was alone he was glad that it was impossible to tell that he was crying. He sat and watched lightning trace patterns though the skyline. He sat in the rain in till he grew tired of being cold.

He sat, soaked to the bone, on the floor in front of Natasha's door. At one point Tony appeared and laid a towel over his shoulders. He dozed in between sleep and consciousness, picking his head up at the smallest noise only to be disappointed. It was past three in the morning before exhaustion swept over Clint to the point where he couldn't fight it and fell asleep outside of Natasha's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: sorry for the wait guys, I havent been able to get internet access to upload this chapter. Plus a pretty bad case of writers block. Any ways, hope you like it.**

* * *

The doctors woke Clint up after only five hours of sleep. He woke instantly at the sound of Natasha name being used. "What about Natasha?" He asked pushing himself off the cold floor, his clothes till damp from the night before.

The doctors turned, startled by Clint's random introduction into the conversation, "Um, Agent Barton, she appears to be stable and there shouldn't be any permanent damage only a little scarring on her side." One of the doctors explained.

"What is the full extent of her injuries?" Clint asked trying to get a look through the window but the doctors were blocking his view.

"A minor concussion, with two stab wounds to the abdomen and a sprained ankle" the doctor answered. It wasn't as bad as he had feared.

Clint sighed, "Is she awake?"

The other doctor shook his head, "She was restless earlier but she never actually woke up. She could regain consciousness any time now." He said as Clint pushed his way past to look through the window.

One of the doctors opened the door, "You can see her now." Clint looked up; relief filled his body as he walked through the door. He stood in the entrance taking in the sight, Natasha lying motionless on the small hospital bed, cuts lining her face, bruises tracing her neckline, bandages on her forearms. He was glad to find a chair sitting next to her bed because he felt weak in the knees again. He sat down and placed his hand over Natasha's on the bed, her skin unusually cold for someone who was so hot tempered. He brushed her hair back from her face as he choked back tears.

"Natasha." He whispered his voice cracking. Then he shook his head, unsure of what to say. All Clint knew is that he blamed himself. To Natasha, love was for the weak; it creates distractions and causes problems. This was bad for both of them, him loving her, even if she didn't feel the same way, even if she did. Either way it was dangerous. He knew that he couldn't be with her if that meant putting her in even more danger than she already faced. Silent tears streamed down his face as he watched his partner's chest rise and fall.

Natasha's breathing faltered and then rose, Clint looked up and her eyes fluttered open. Clint's heart skipped a beat, "Tasha." He whispered half to himself, "I'm sorry, it's my fault you're in here, you've been hurt because I let my guard down, because I let you into my heart and I let you cross lines and boundaries inside of my heart and now look what's happened." Natasha furrowed her brow as Clint leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Natasha." He said, almost choking on the words.

He got up and walked to the door, stopping briefly to look back at the girl he never should have let this close, and walked from the white room still wiping the last traces of tears from his eyes. He found Stark still past out in the lounge and quickly took his keys without waking him, leaving him enough money for a cab back to the tower in their place.

As Clint drove back to the tower he calmed down a bit, concentrating on the road instead of his inner conflict. He managed to get past Thor and Cap without them noticing he was actually falling apart. He passed by the lab on his way to Starks level, Bruce looked up and frowned; Clint just looked at the floor and kept walking. Another flight of stairs and he was knocking on Peppers door. The assassin tried his best to keep his expression set and his emotions hidden from view but when Pepper opened the door silent tears were rolling down his cheeks, betraying him. Pepper pulled him into a hug, and Clint returned it, finding comfort in her grasp, though he knew that if Stark caught him that he would be looking for an apartment.

"It's my fault." Clint admitted into Pepper's shoulder.

Pepper pulled back and tried to look into Clint's eyes, having to lift his chin, "Clint, hey. It's not your fault, why would you say that. It comes with the job." She told him as he wiped the tears from his face.

Clint shook his head, "Not with Natasha though. She almost never gets hurt, she's the best there is and I distracted her from that." He said making his way into her room, leaning up against the window.

Pepper closed the door and went to stand beside the agent, "What do you mean 'you distracted her'?"

"I told her the truth. A truth that I should have kept to myself. It's my fault and I can't stay here and watch her lay in that hospital bed." He confessed. "Listen Pepper," He said turning to face her, "I own a place in Montana that not even S.H.I.E.L.D knows that I have. I'm gonna head out there for a while just to clear my head. Don't tell anyone where I went just that I'll be back." Clint explained hoping Pepper would do this for him.

Pepper nodded, "Okay Clint. I won't tell but if you don't come back within a reasonable amount of time I'm sending Tony to collect you." She promised.

Clint gave a sigh of relief and hugged Pepper, "Bye." He whispered in her ear before turning for the door. As he shut the door behind him he heard Pepper whisper 'I'll see you soon' under her breath.

Clint went up to his room and pulled out a pen and paper. He wasn't leaving without at least assuring Natasha he would be back, they were still partners. He sat on his bed and wrote,

_Tasha,_

_ I'm leaving this in your room because I can't stand to go back and see you lying in a hospital bed. What I said on the roof the other week I meant. You mean more to me than anything else but it doesn't matter because love is a distraction and in our line of work it's dangerous. I'm leaving. I don't know for how long but I'll be back, I promise. I just need to clear my head for a while. I'll see you when I get back. _

_ -Barton. _

Clint read it over and laughed at how terrible he was at writing anything. He folded the paper and walked up stairs to Natasha's room. He punched in the key code that he knew better than his own and left the note on Natasha's bedside table. He turned off the lights on his way out and went to the garage. It was filled with various types of vehicles, most of them Tony's. He climbed into his Chevy truck and prepared himself for the long drive to Montana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: WOO Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy. Also, thanks to Nicole for kicking my ass to get this right. **

* * *

Clint was used to the four day long drive. He slept in his truck and used cash to pay for gas to avoid leaving a paper trail that someone could follow. It had been well over a year since the assassin had visited his Montana ranch. It wasn't technically a ranch considering it hadn't been used as one for over a decade but the farm hands did a well enough job of keeping the place in working condition when he was off at work, keeping the yard and house clean, the horses fed and watered, and the fences from falling over that it could still be one.

The first thing Clint did when he arrived was sending all the hands home. The hands were friendly but Clint didn't want the peace of the mountains to be interrupted by them hammering away at the roof or some nonsense. " Todd," He called as he locked his truck out of habit.

"Yeah boss." The slender man asked wiping his hands on his jeans.

"You and the boys can take the rest of the day off." Clint said stepping onto the porch.

Todd tipped his hat, "Thanks boss," He said before turning around and yelling out to the rest of the crew.

Clint pulled off his shoes at the door and went straight for the kitchen. Four days of driving and bad gas station food left him hungry. He toasted a pack of pop tarts and his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. He ate the pop tarts on the way out to the barn and finished them as he pulled the massive doors open. The barn was lined with horse stalls. He kept about 15 horses, enough for his farm hands and one for himself. The gelding was in the first stall on his right, hanging his head out over the door looking to see who had entered his barn. As Clint approached his ears perked up and he raised his head.

"Hey Buddy." Clint said smiling at his longtime companion. Buddy whinnied quietly as Clint stroked the star that rested in the middle of the quarter horses large forehead. The assassin grabbed the brush out of the crate next to Buddy's stall before opening the door and joining his friend. Clint didn't care that the farm hand had probably already brushed the horses and gently pulled the brush against the horses pelt. The repetitive motion and the soft sound of the horses breathing helped Clint relax

By the time Clint had finished tending to his horse the sun was setting behind the trees and the light in the barn fading away. He gave Buddy one last pat behind the ears before heading back to the house and toasting more pop tarts, too fatigued from driving to cook an actual meal. He went upstairs to his room, stripping out of his dirty shirt. After he finished his pop tart dinner he took a long hot shower, letting the Montana water wash away a three days travel. He washed the layer of grime off of his skin and dust out of his hair, the water pounding down on his back helping his muscles to loosen up.

When he got out of the shower he put on a pair of boxers and opened the windows, letting in the brisk air. He sat down, crossed legged on the bed, and checked the messages on his phone. There was two.

"BARTON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER EVEN TOUCH ONE OF MY CARS AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Starks voice rang out of the speaker; Clint laughed and was surprised that Tony hadn't used more profanity.

The second was left only two hours ago from Pepper, "Natasha woke up, she asked for you. She looked upset when you weren't there. You're her partner she needs you here." Clint sighed and he felt guilty for leaving. He deleted the messages and turned off the lamp. He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep breathing heavily into the pillow.

The next day Clint polished his tack and rode Buddy out through the fields and down to the creek that ran through the middle of the property. He let the horse drink the cold water as he splashed it over his face, replacing the sweat of the hot day with the cool water that ran down off of the mountain caps. He led Buddy farther back through the trail to the oldest and tallest tree on the ranch. Clint tied the quarter horse to the lowest branch before heaving himself up into the tree. He had climbed this tree many times before; it was his favorite spot on the whole 150 acres. The assassin made his way to the top in less than eight minutes and took in the view. He could see a majority of the land, the creek snaking its way through the middle, horses grazing in the paddock and the mountainous backdrop.

Clint sat in the tree for a long time watching the landscape change with the day passing. The creek rose and the horses ran from pasture to pasture. It was peaceful and calming. It was passed two in the afternoon before Clint saw another truck pull into the drive and dropped out of the tree and making his way with Buddy back to the barn.

Clint wasn't surprised to see his old friend Joey Smith leaning against the barn doors smoking a cigarette when he made it back to the front twenty acres.

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" Clint asked as he dismounted and handed Buddy off to one of the farm hands he had allowed in the gate.

Joey flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it with his brown leather boot, "I could ask you the same thing." He retorted with a strong western draw adjusting his camouflage baseball cap, "I thought you were one of them 'Avengers' now."

Clint laughed, Joey was one of the only civilians who knew his secret, "Yeah well, I try not to let that go to my head." Clint had first met Joey nine years ago. Joey was drunk at the local bar and stirred up some trouble and long story short Clint ended up saving his life from a couple of small town hicks.

Joey walked over and reached into the bed of his rusty Chevy, pulling a beer out of his cooler, "Want one?" He asked while he still had the cooler open.

Clint shook his head and Joey let the cooler shut before sitting down with Clint on the porch steps. "So, what happened this time?" Joey asked after a long silence and a few swigs of his beer.

Clint shook his head. Not a subject he felt in the mood to talk about. "Nothing, I just needed a break."

Joey chuckled, "You don't take breaks Clint. You're an assassin for God's sake."

Clint said nothing because he knew his friend was right.

"I have known you for nine years now Barton, you saved my life, you told me your secret. Come on now, what happened?" Joey asked again.

Clint sighed, he knew that he could trust Joey, after all he was the closest thing Clint had to a friend outside of Stark Tower. "Nothing happened to me." Clint admitted, "Natasha, she uh, she was compromised on a mission and got hurt pretty badly." Clint knew Joey for almost a year before he saved Natasha, Joey was the only person who knew how Clint felt about her too.

"Okay, then why are you here and not with her?" Joey asked as he finished his beer and threw the can under the porch.

Clint looked out over the tree tops, " Because it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Joey asked as he lit another cigarette.

"The night before she left for the mission, I told her." Clint said into the wind.

"Told her what?" Joey asked, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"The truth."

Joey looked confused, "Okay, that's brilliant but how does that make her getting hurt on a mission your fault?"

Clint stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I distracted her from what we do."

Joey laughed as he stood up and patted Clint on the back, "Listen Clint. You are a good guy and Natasha would be lucky to have you but don't be so full of yourself. I bet you twenty dollars that Natasha getting injured on that mission had absolutely nothing to do with you."

Clint kicked the ground, sending dust flying down the driveway, "How would you know?"

"Clint, you have always been an ignorant bastard. Go home. Running away from Natasha won't work and hiding out in Montana isn't going to get you anywhere." Joey said as he climbed into his truck and turned it over. "I'll see you next time something bad actually happens."

Clint watched as his friend pulled out of sight. He turned around and kicked the bottom step of the porch sending pain up his leg. The one quality of Joey's that Clint liked the most was that he had the guts to stand up to Clint, even knowing that he was an assassin, maybe if Clint was that brave him and Natasha would have already been together.

Clint spent the rest of the day in the training room he had built in the loft of the barn. The physical exercise made him more alert. He trained until it was time to feed the horses for the second time. He went around the barn with another farm hand and gave each horse a scoop of sweet feed before heading into the house and making himself a ham and cheese sandwich for dinner. He sat down on the couch and flipped a quarter over and over, listening to the whistle as the coin flew through the air time after time. It was something Clint had done since he had almost lost his hearing a few years back, reminding himself how close he came to losing something so important.

When he dropped the coin he went upstairs and took a quick shower before laying down in bed. He pulled his phone out of the night stand drawer and check his messages. The only one was from Pepper.

"Natasha checked herself out of the medical ward today. The doctors said it was safe for her to finish healing at the tower. I just thought you should know."

Clint sighed and pushed himself out of bed again. He shoved his phone in his pocket and jogged down the stairs. The porch light blinded him when he left the house. His truck roared to life and Clint drove off into the dark, not sure if he was ready for what faced him in New York but sure that running away from it wasn't going to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Im sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter. I promise a much longer chapter next time. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clint managed to make the trip home in three days instead of four. It was past nine before he reached Stark tower on the third day and the moon was already in the sky. As he put his truck into park in the garage he grabbed his phone off of the dashboard ad called Pepper.

"Hello." She said, picking up on the third ring.

"Pepper, its Clint." He said leaning his head back against the leather seat.

"Where are you?" she asked sternly, she had promised to send someone after him if he hadn't returned in a decent amount of time.

"I'm um, I'm in the garage." He answered with a sigh.

There was a pause, "Good." She said sounding relieved.

"I'll see you in a minute." Clint said hanging up the phone and throwing open the door.

The inside of Stark Tower was dimly lit; it was a Wednesday night so Clint figured that most of them team went to be early or were just hanging out separately. It didn't take long for Clint to run into Pepper as he walked past the kitchen.

"Clint."

He turned swiftly to see Pepper leaning against the counter; she had obviously been waiting for him. "Pepper."

"It took you long enough to come back." She scuffed.

Clint hung his head, "I know."

Pepper hugged him briefly, "Leaving like that wasn't your smartest decision." She stated.

"I know." He repeated, wiping his face. He was exhausted. Pepper touched his shoulder and left him to his own devices. Clint headed to his room first, changing into a black shirt and a pair of pants. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and went to look for Natasha.

He checked her room first and then the living room, it wasn't surprising that she wasn't there but Clint was subconsciously stalling. He knew where she was. The balcony doors were open and he stood outside for a minute. Her hair was wet and he could smell her soap, freshly showered and standing out in the wind. Her shirt hung loosely, probably a size to big. She wore shorts and brace around her left ankle.

"I know you're there Clint." Natasha said without turning around.

Clint let out a sigh and walked outside, shutting the balcony doors behind him. He went and stood next to her by the railing; looking out at the brightly lit horizon, nowhere near close to knowing what to say. "Look Natasha," He started but she cut him off quickly.

"What were you thinking Clint?" She asked, obviously mad, "We are partners. That means we stick together no matter what!"

Clint hung his head, "I know Natasha but I couldn't" she cut him off again.

"YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT? I was attacked from behind and left for dead and YOU couldn't handle it?" He could see her hands balled into tight fists at her side; he wished she would hit him because any thing was better than this. "I read that note you left and I talked to Pepper. You really think what happened to me is your fault Clint?" She asked her voice was getting quieter and that somehow made him feel even worse.

Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, you are really full of yourself aren't you? Clint, we are _assassins._ It's our job to put our lives on the line and sometimes people get hurt. That's the way it works." Natasha said, her green eyes filled with fury.

Clint felt like punching the wall, "Look Natasha, I wish I could explain myself I really do but I don't know what has gotten into me. I haven't been myself lately and I deserve this, I deserve so much worse than this and I'm sorry. You're right, we are partners, and partners stick together. I should never have run off like that. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, looking up into Natasha's eyes. He could tell there was something she wasn't saying, "What?"

Tasha shook her head, "Nothing."

Then the balcony doors flew open, Steve looked as if he had been running, "Headquarters now." He commanded.

Clint reacted on instinct, he wasn't getting his answer tonight but he might get a battle, which was the next best thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This Chapter came to me quite fast. Thanks to Rose for giving me a great idea that will be unfolding in the next chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The briefing room was a floor down, located on the floor directly in the middle of the tower. Everybody else was had already arrived by the time the trio got there. Clint stood at the back of the room quietly while the rest of the group sat at the large desk in the center of the room. Tony looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He glanced from him to Natasha and back again. Clint sighed as Tony got up from the table and made his way over to him.

"Hey Legolas." Stark said planting a firm hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Look Stark, if this about me stealing your car." Clint started off until Tony began laughing.

Stark shook his head, "No, this isn't about the car you stole from me though I should kick your ass for that." The billionaire chuckled.

Clint rolled his eyes, "As if you could kick my ass."

Tony looked up at him and smirked, "Back to the point Katniss, I just wanted to say I'm glad you're back." He said ignoring Clint's previous comment.

Clint furrowed his brow and nodded, not completely sure what Stark meant or what to respond with. Tony smiled and gripped his shoulder tighter for a second before going back to sit down next to Captain. A few moments later Director Fury appeared on the screen.

"There's been an attack on a town in New Jersey called Flemington." The Director stated, Clint had heard the name before but he couldn't remember where, "Possible extra-terrestrial origin. Here's some footage."

The Director disappeared and was replaced with a video clip of multiple explosion and grainy images of the possible assailant. Clint didn't recognize the town or anyone in the video, he still couldn't think of where he had heard the name before. Clint glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that Thor was missing from the group.

"Where's Thor?" Clint asked.

Bruce was first to answer, "He was called back to Asgard a few days ago."

"Could it be Loki?" Clint asked ignoring the cold stare he was getting from Natasha.

"If it's possible to escape whatever punishment he is going through." Fury stated hardly, "But we can't rule him out."

The tension in the room was tangible and there was a long pause before Rogers finally spoke, "So what's the plan?" He asked, always the strategist of the group.

"You'll fly out immediately to a base we have set up in a field just south of the town. Coulson will be there with more details." Fury directed.

Everybody hesitated. "Let's suit up." Natasha said breaking the silence and causing an automatic uproar.

Everyone objected at once until Bruce cleared his throat, which had become his way of telling everybody to calm down or they would have a new problem, "Everybody calm it." He said as the rest of the group hushed, "Natasha, you aren't medically cleared for battle yet." The doctor stated matter of factly.

Natasha crossed her arms and shrugged. "Agent Romanov may ride with the group to the base but she is not allowed outside of its walls." The director ordered. Natasha still looked annoyed, "Well you heard her. Suit up." Fury said and the S.H.I.E.L.D seal replaced filled the screen.

Everyone cleared out and went to their rooms to get their gear. Clint's drowsiness replaced by the new mission. He changed into his suit and pulled his bow case from underneath his bed and grabbed his quiver from the closet before he heard his phone beeping from his nightstand and shoved it in his pocket, making a mental note to check his messages when he had the time.

The assassin made his way to the roof where Tony was already waiting in the Iron Man suit. His helmet was drawn back and he was leaning leisurely against the helicraft. Clint walked up wishing there was someone else with him as Stark walked towards him.

"Hey, Clint." He said.

Clint stopped, "Since when do you call me Clint?"

Tony shrugged. Clint could tell by the look on his face that he had something to say but Natasha sauntered past in her gear catching both of their attention. She promptly boarded the helicraft and Clint sighed heavily. He followed her onboard and took the pilot seat, still the only team member qualified to fly the machine. He heard voice from behind him as he started the helicraft and soon Banner took the seat beside him sliding on the headphones. Clint sighed again and took off into the night, clearing his head and focusing on flying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Okay so Trigger Warning: Character death. Just getting that out of the way first. Here's chapter nine! I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

It was 3 am by the time the team landed in Jersey so it was decided that they should sleep first and start in the morning. Clint felt asleep in under 5 minutes, overtired from his trip from Montana. It was 8 o'clock when Coulson woke him up.

"Barton." His longtime friend called.

Clint sat straight up, the events of the previous night coming back fast. He sighed and looked up at Phil.

The agent nodded, "Gear up."

Coulson left and Clint dressed quickly, grabbing his bow and quiver and heading to the briefing room where the others were waiting. Steve and Bruce were chatting while Tony was eating a donut and Natasha was leaned up against the wall looking rather pissed, still no sign of Thor. Stark looked up and pulled another donut out of the box on the table in front of him and held it out.

"Morning, Sunshine." He laughed.

Clint frowned and took the donut. "Yeah." He looked at the donut for a moment and set it back down in the box, "Got any coffee?" He asked scanning the room for any signs of a coffee maker.

Tony grabbed the donut back out of the box and bit into it, "Nope, well not yet. Hill went to get some." He mumbled over his mouth full of pastry.

"Great." Clint sighed.

He watched the news until Hill got back with coffee and the briefing started.

"The attack started yesterday night around 7 pm. An unknown force attacked a small gas station blowing a crater in the ground almost half a mile wide. Telephone signal went out and more explosions ensued. That's why it took us so long to respond." Coulson informed them, pausing briefly only to take a drink of coffee. "The attacker is still yet to be identified. His attacks are scattered and messy."

"So, it's probably not Loki." Banner stated almost positively.

"Probably, but we can't rule him out until Thor returns." Coulson confirmed.

"Did somebody call my name?" A booming voice asked from behind.

Everybody in the room jumped, "Hello again my friends, it seems I have missed much." Thor observed loudly clapping Clint on the shoulder.

Coulson filled him in on the turn of events quickly, "No, It's definitely not my brother." Thor promised. The whole room sighed with relief.

"The only problem now is we have no clue who it is." Tony said leaning back in his chair and putting his bare feet on the table.

"Exactly." Phil said taking another sip of his coffee before throwing the empty cup in the garbage can by the table, "Here's the plan. Rogers, Stark, Thor, and Barton take the offense, until we can figure out who this maniac is you three stop as many explosions and save as many people as you possibly can. Banner you go to the lab and see if you can figure out what he is using to cause the explosions and see if you can find out where his main base is."

Clint stood up first, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah." Natasha scuffed from the back of the room before walking out. Nobody could blame her, watching innocent people getting blown to pieces and knowing that you could help but not being able to was not any of their favorite past times.

Clint drove the truck into town with Steve, Tony and Thor having flown. Cap assigned each of them a section of the town to oversee. Clint took the middle section with the tallest building. From the roof of the four story apartment building Clint could see his section of Flemington and a majority of Thor's. He walked around the roof with an arrow drawn back slightly, just in case. There was little movement anywhere, a large part of the civilians having been evacuated in the middle of the previous night.

Clint kept a close watch on the gas station at the corner of the street that his lookout was on, knowing it was a more likely target than anything. The comms were full of Starks banter, which was sure to be giving everybody a headache. It was a little past noon when Rogers reported a suspicious vehicle in his section.

"Can you see anything Hawkeye?" Steve asked over the com.

Clint strained to see anything but another rooftop was blocking his view, "Nope, completely blind from here."

"I'll fly over and take a look." Stark offered.

"No, stay in your section." Captain ordered and then a large noise filled the air and Clint saw smoke rising from Steve's direction.

The assassins heart rate increased as Tony called Steve's name through the comm.

For almost two whole minutes there was no reply until Clint heard coughing and staggered breaths, "I'm fine." Steve coughed, "There was an explosion in the building to my right, I hear screams but I'm not sure how many civilians are trapped or injured inside." He reported back.

"I'm on my way." Stark repeated.

This time Steve didn't complain, "Keep watching your sections." He ordered.

Clint turned back around and focused on scanning his part of town, all he spotted was a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents heading towards the gas station, "Hey, Cap."

"Yeah?" Steve said his breath strained.

"Were any other agents given access to the town?" He double checked.

There was a pause, "Not that I know of." Rogers answered.

Clint tensed ducking down; the agents were headed for the gas station, "I have a group of four moving towards the gas station just in front of me." He reported.

"Are there any civilians close by?"

Clint checked again, "Not any that I can see."

"Okay, keep watching them but don't get to close if you don't half to, we need you in one piece." Steve ordered.

"Roger that." Clint said absently and Tony laughed at his unintended pun.

The four agents moved quickly toward the gas station, keeping their heads done and out of Clint's sight. Two disappeared around back as the other two worked in the front. It was obvious that they were setting a bomb as the two around back laid wire around to the front and then across the street until Clint couldn't see them anymore. He reported this information back to Cap.

Every instinct Clint had told him to leave his post and follow the other agents but he had orders to stay put. He concentrated on the bomb; he couldn't see a timer or a trip wire so he figured it was remotely detonated. Which meant if anyone tried to get close enough to disarm it they would be blown into bits.

"There's a truck traveling through my section." Thor boomed over the com.

"Which way is it directed?" Steve asked.

"South, into Clint's section." Thor reported.

"Shit," Clint cursed out loud. He could hear the truck getting closer and hoped it wouldn't pass the station. As he heard it draw closer he knew that there was no other route it could be taking.

"I've got to stop the truck." He said into the comm, drawing an arrow to take out the tires but stopped short. He recognized the truck, the rust red Chevy with dents in the fender. His could hear his heart beating in his ear, he didn't have a shot. As soon as the truck came into view he fired and arrow.

The truck rolled to a stop and Clint could hear the driver cursing. He dropped his bow and drew his gun as he jumped onto the fire escape and climbed down. He ran as fast as he could out of the alley.

"JOEY!" He screamed and the driver turned around, already out of his truck looking at his tire.

Clint raced forward ignoring his orders and the possibility of being blown to smithereens. He was almost there when the blast wave knocked him backwards. The force of the ground colliding with his back knocked the air out of his lungs. He blinked away the black spots in his vision and ignored the ringing in his ears. If he had any injuries the adrenaline stopped him from feeling the pain as he got up without even catching his breath.

Joey was lying on the ground in front of the building where the bombers had disappeared behind. Clint slid down to his knees next to his friend. He had multiple abrasions, a head wound, and a large gash in his thigh.

"Joey, Joey." Clint repeated his name holding his head on his knees.

Joey coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"We need medical here now!" Clint screamed into the comm, "Joey, you're gonna be okay."

Joey's eyes fluttered open, "Hey Clint" He coughed, "Fancy seeing you here."

Clint tried to laugh, "How do you feel?"

Joey shook his head, "Who would've thought you're dumbass who would be the one here when I die." He coughed again, more blood spraying out of his mouth.

"No, you're not gonna die." Clint shook his head, forcing back tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I made my peace; just make sure you do the same with Natasha. I'm sure I'll see you sooner rather than later." Joey laughed lightly, going limp.

Clint felt like screaming but it was choked back by a sob as he cried into Joey's still chest. He heard Stark land next to him in the Iron Man suit but he didn't stop crying. Tony put a metal hand on his shoulder and Clint remembered where he was. The assassin took a deep breath and wiped his face, his arm smeared with blood and tears. He stood up slowly, taking one last look at Joey lying lifeless on the concrete and rubble, and punched the brick building next to him.

"Fuck." He yelled afterwards, holding his now possibly broken hand to his chest.

Tony look sincere as Captain and Thor showed up followed by multiple S.H.I.E.L.D trucks. Clint was rushed by the medical team, who said he did in fact break a knuckle and had multiple cuts in his arms from shrapnel but other than that was fine. Clint laughed at that because; he wasn't really fine at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm sorry this update took so long. Band camp started this week and it's been hard to find time to write. Thanks to Genoa for helping me out on this chapter!**

* * *

Clint stared at himself in the bathroom mirror back at the base; finally alone. He felt like crying but just looked silently at his reflection. He almost punched the mirror but the stabbing pain from his already broke knuckle stopped him, so instead he kicked the doorframe oh his way out of the bathroom. The assassin sat on the bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. The screen lit up alerting him first of the message he still needed to check. It was from the day after he had left Montana. He pressed play and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Clint," Joey's voice deepened the pit in Clint's stomach, "I have decided to take my own advice. I'm gonna head back home to Jersey to see my sister and talk things out. It was nice seeing you again." His friend's voice faded and there was a beep.

Clint set the phone down on the bed and stared at the floor for the longest time. Joey had been at faults with his sister ever since they were kids and Joey ran off to Montana to live with their dad. That's how Clint recognized the name Flemington, from all those time Joey got drunk and decided to tell embarrassing stories about high school.

Clint balled his hands into fists at his side, ignoring the pain from his wrapped hand. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing and Coulson sure as hell wasn't letting him back out with the team injured. Clint stood up and threw his quiver back on over his shoulder and picked up his bow. He opened the door and glanced down the hall, making sure not to get caught by any of his team, and headed for the exit.

He headed to the west side of the base, knowing Coulson and the team would more than likely be in the briefing room or the lab on the east side. Clint kept his injured hand in his pocket as he passed by other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, he had authority over them but if they knew he was heading out injured they would report him to Coulson and he would be stuffed in a locked room. He made it to an exit without conflict, jogging towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hard voice asked from behind as he reached for the door handle.

Clint turned around and was surprised to see Natasha standing in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest. "I have something to take care of." He said flatly.

"Really?" Tasha asked raising an eyebrow.

Clint nodded his head.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Natasha asked stepping closer to him, within his reach.

Clint didn't reply.

"You're going out to find them aren't you?" Natasha asked glaring at Clint, "You realize this is suicide right? You can't shoot with a broken knuckle and you are heading into a mine field, by yourself, without even telling anyone!" His partner yelled.

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Clint screamed, "Joey was my best friend. He came up here to set things right with his sister. They killed him Natasha, he died in my arms. I can't just let that go. Plus, it's not like I have anything to live –" Clint's sentence was cut off by Natasha's lips slamming against his.

The kiss was over as fast as it started, Natasha pulled back and looked at her feet. "Don't say that." She whispered.

Clint picked her up by the waste and pushed her back against the wall, bringing his lips down on hers. The kiss was fueled by anger and at first Natasha just stood frozen until she relaxed and kissed Clint back, tangling her fingers in his blonde hair. They stayed locked together until Clint pulled back for air. He brushed Natasha's cheek gently with the knuckles that weren't broken.

"If you're going at least let me go with you." Natasha requested quietly.

"No. That's not happening." Clint said shaking his head.

Natasha sighed, "Fine then you can't go."

Clint went to protest but someone cleared their throat behind him, making Clint jump back from Natasha, unpinning her from the wall.

"We uh, Banner found something in the lab." Tony coughed, he looked quilty.

"Well then, what are we still standing here for?" Natasha asked unphased as she sauntered past Stark.

Tony turned around to follow Natasha and paused when Clint didn't follow him, "You coming bird brains?"

Clint sighed and picked his bow up from the floor, at least Stark was back to calling him stupid nicknames, "Yeah." He said jogging to catch up with Tony. Stark clapped him on the shoulder and they headed for the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Omg I'm really really really sorry this update took so long. There was a ridiculous amount of setbacks but without further ado, chapter 11.**

Clint leaned against the back wall of the lab as Bruce explained what he had found.

"So, I took Tony's scans of the bombs and I found a match in our system. The only reason it took so long was because it was in an encrypted file on a remote S.H.I.E.L.D computer." Bruce explained pacing around the center on the room.

"Okay so, what are you saying Doctor?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"What Bruce is saying is that this isn't an alien attack. This is an attack from one of our own." Tony answered bitterly.

Clint nodded, "That would explain the agents I saw in town." He said half to himself.

Coulson sighed, "I'm going to report to Directory Fury. Until then just stay on base unless there is another attack." He ordered stepping out of the room.

Everybody stood for a moment, contemplating there next move probably, until Thor spoke up, "I don't know about you but I say lunch." His loud voice boomed. Clint looked around the room and nobody objected so he shrugged and followed Thor out of the room and the rest of the team followed.

At the table Clint snacked lightly on a pack of crackers, not sure if he could hold much down, and listened to Tony and Bruce come up with different was to disarm the bombs. He looked up as Natasha sat down in the seat next to him, so close their feet were touching under the table. Tony paused his rant briefly and looked over with a smirk before continuing; Clint rolled his eyes and focused back on his crackers.

"So, what this all boils down to is that S.H.I.E.L.D is being attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D and this town was blown into pieces just to bring it to our attention?" Natasha asked leaning back slightly.

Tony shrugged, "Basically yeah. I mean I can't believe we didn't realize sooner because it is a bit obvious."

Steve stopped drinking his drink, "Explain how this was obvious to you Stark, I thought S.H.I.E.L.D were the good guys. What's going on out there isn't exactly model behavior." He pointed out.

"Well, it should have come to light after Thor confirmed it wasn't Loki. This level of weapons is based off of some really extreme science that basically no one can get their hands on and it's not exactly alien so S.H.I.E.L.D should have been the obvious choice." The genius explained.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak Coulson came on over the comm, "There was another attack. This time it was outside of the city limits."

"Let's suit up." Steve commanded making Natasha cross her arms sourly and everyone else including Clint jump up.

"Whoa there Hawky, what do you think you're doing?" Tony asked when he noticed Clint stood up with them.

Clint paused, "Going to get ready for the mission?" He answered blankly.

Tony furrowed his brow and glanced at his hand, "You can't really shoot with a broken knuckle." He pointed out.

"What, do you think I'm incapable of shooting a gun too?" Clint snapped quickly.

Steve sighed, "Just stay here Barton. We don't you getting injured again." He said with a look of condolence.

"Fine, but just remember you told me to stay behind when your ass needs saving." Clint remarked crossing his arms across his chest and watching his team leave without him.

Tony paused behind the others and looked back at him. He glanced over at Natasha and back at him, grinning like an idiot. Clint rolled his eyes and held up his middle finger, which only made Tony laugh. Clint huffed and turned around to see Natasha and Bruce disappearing towards the lab, "Hey wait up!" He yelled, jogging towards them.

Clint and Natasha stood outside the lab watching Bruce work on a disarming device for the bombs apparently it wasn't safe to be inside the lab unless you knew what you were doing and neither of them did. Clint glanced over at Natasha whenever he didn't think she was looking, he didn't really know what to say yet. He just hoped things would be better between them now.

"Clint." Natasha's voice sounded, breaking off his train of thought.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked blinking.

"You were staring." His partner told him with her eyebrows raised.

He felt his face get hot and he rubbed his bicep, "Sorry." He mumbled as Natasha stepped closer to him.

"Hey," She said so close to him they were basically touching.

"No, I get to go first." Clint demanded.

Natasha rolled her green eyes, "Fine, you first."

Clint hesitated, collecting his thoughts, "Okay, honestly, I don't know what to say. The way I have been acting this past month wasn't normal. It might have been what happened with Loki or I was just scared to lose you, and now, now I have lost Joey too. Nat, you really are the only person I have left." He admitted quietly.

"You're right, the way you acted this month wasn't normal. In fact I wanted to hit you on multiple occasions, but the truth is Clint, you're all I had to begin with and I would never let you go." Natasha told him.

Clint leaned in and went to press their lips together when there was a knock on the window beside them. The assassin jumped back to see Banner standing at the window waving for them to come inside the lab. Clint sighed heavily and stepped in the door, "Whatcha' got Doc?" he asked looking at the pocket sized device Bruce was turning over in his hand.

"This is the solution to are explosive problem." The genius said sounded accomplished.

"Great, how does it work?" Clint asked looking at the small black piece of metal.

"It's easy, you just flip open this panel and press this red button" Bruce explained showing them; "There's only a slight problem though. It has to be within 20 feet of the explosive device to actually have an effect."

Clint weighed the risk of trying to get with 20 feet of a bomb, "But you are missing the obvious solution to this defect." He cut in, "Just work this into the design of my arrows and then I can fire it as close to the target as I can with my injury and then the rest is just extraction." He smirk, proud of his plan.

Banner contemplated this idea before giving a sigh, "I'll have your arrows done in a few minutes. If anyone tries to stop you ignore them." Bruce said pressing the button under the lab table that opened up the door to the weapons in the room.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and grinned before jogging to their rooms to suit up.


End file.
